


what hits home bitches

by gbearr



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan
Genre: Chatlogs, Chatting & Messaging, F/F, F/M, Group chat, I'm Bad At Tagging, M/M, Multi, Texting, texting fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-30
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2019-09-02 18:45:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 9
Words: 4,883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16792615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gbearr/pseuds/gbearr
Summary: pansexual: percy made this chatroom a few days agopansexual: and it all went downhill from therepansexual: not that things weren't already going downhill though





	1. chapter #1

**Author's Note:**

> percy: waterbitch  
> annabeth: smart™  
> grover: pansexual  
> leo: firebug  
> frank: frank  
> hazel: golddigger  
> piper: pip  
> jason: disgrace
> 
> i think you'd be able to guess what the gods's usernames are

_waterbitch_ added _pansexual_ and _smart™_ to _what hits home bitches_

**waterbitch:** C:

**smart™:** what?

**waterbitch:** what?

**smart™:** why did you make a group?

**waterbitch:** why can I not make a group

**smart™:** fair point

**smart™:** but what's the reason

**waterbitch:** idk I just wanted u me and grover in a chat

**smart™:** okay, but what do we talk about?

**waterbitch:** um

**waterbitch:** ok I didn't actually think this one through

**waterbitch:** this was supposed to be a chat for the original trio but uh

**waterbitch:** maybe things might get interesting if I add more people

**waterbitch:** hold on

_waterbitch ~~~~_added _frank, golddigger, firebug, emo_ and _disgrace_ to _what hits home bitches_

**firebug:** what the fuck is this

**golddigger:** language.

**firebug:** your first word in this chat is "language" who are you to tell me what to do

**golddigger:** i'm???? your???? girlfriend???/////?????//

**firebug:** oh

**waterbitch:** i was feeling nostalgic for the old days

**waterbitch:** (also because i'm bored and have nothing to do)

**waterbitch:** so I did this 

**firebug:** I see

**firebug:** and don't you think you're forgetting something

**waterbitch:** um, no??

**firebug:** bitch

_firebug_ added _pip_ to _what hits home bitches_

**waterbitch:** fUCK I FORGOT

**pip** **:** u fuckin disappointment

_waterbitch_ has sent an attachment.

**emo:** definitely 

**smart™:** percy, no

**smart™:** also that image is hideously oversized

**waterbitch:** what :(

**pip:** u should be fucking ashamed of urself

**pansexual:** don't fucking insult my boyfriend

**pip:** sorry :(((((((

**waterbitch:** >: )

**waterbitch:** ily grover

**pansexual:** gee thanks

**firebug:** im sorry but was that sarcasm

**pansexual:** no.

**firebug:** ok

**the sun:** h m m

**pansexual:** how the fuck did you get here

**the sun:** idk?? hacking??

**pansexual:** a

**pansexual:** get out

**the sun:** i'll pass

**water:** wow

**water:** also hi son _@waterbitch_

**waterbitch:** dad what the fuck

**the sun:** ikr?? like who the fuck just names themselves "water"

**pansexual:** it sounds like a percy thing to do

**waterbitch:** babe your supposed to be on my side

**pansexual: *** you're

**waterbitch:** BABE

**water:** don't know how to feel about this

**l o v e:** it's cute stfu

**water:** excuse me

**the sun:** did she fucking stutter

**water:** sorry

**herpes:** why is aphrodite more close with apollo than I am 🤔🤔

**ares:** probably bc of ur name

**herpes:** fuck

_herpes_ has changed their display name to _h_ _ermes._

**hermes:** why didn't anyone tell me????

**ares:** probably because we were too busy laughing

**hermes:** is that why Apollo's been avoiding me :((

**the sun:** no its bc i was drunk off my ass the entire fucking week

**the sun:** yes that's why I've been avoiding you dumbass

**hermes:** :(

**Artemis:** I'm confused as to why you would avoid him because of his screen name. 

**l o v e:** fuck off, artie

**the sun:** whoa whoa whoa ily and all that aphro but you're taking it a bit too far

**Artemis:** Bitch. _@l o v e_

**the sun:** why do I have to deal with this shit

**ares:** no one's asking you to do something about it

**the sun:** ok bye have fun

_10 minutes of unshown chat later._

**ares:** please come back _@the sun_

**the sun:** hmm


	2. chapter #2

_what hits home bitches_

**firebug:** guys guys guys

 **firebug:** what do you get when you put 50 lawyers in a room with 50 lesbians

 **firebug:**...

 **firebug:** 100 people who don't do dick

 **smart™:** leo its 2 am

 **firebug:** why're you awake tho

 **smart™:** h m m

 **firebug:** h m m ?

 **smart™:** you woke me up dumbass

 **firebug:** don't lie to me you were awake before this

 **smart™:** no I wasn't 

**waterbitch:** yes she was

 **smart™:** fuckign traitor

 **waterbitch:** i invited her and bae over to watch a movie bc y not

 **pansexual:** (˵͡° ͜ʖ ͡°˵)

 **firebug:** wow

 **firebug:** ok so _@pansexual_

 **firebug:** i'm betting you that thalia's awake rn

 **pansexual:** and if she isn't awake?

 **firebug:** idk i'll dress up as a princess for a week or sth

 **smart™:** now that I would pay money to see

 **firebug:** if she is awake then um

 **firebug:**..we get a thalia

 **pansexual:** that doesn't 

**pansexual:** ok you know what

 **pansexual:** fair enough

 **firebug:** okay

_firebug_ added _lightningbitch_ to _what hits home bitches_

**lightningbitch:** the fuck

 **smart™:** gODDAMNIT

 **lightningbitch:**??

 **firebug:** _yay_

 **lightningbitch:** oh man

 **lightningbitch:** if I had known what was going to happen I would pretend to be asleep just to see that sight

 **waterbitch:** honestly, if I was a thalia, then same

 **lightningbitch:** don't refer to me as an object 

**waterbitch:** tho if leo was a princess what would his outfit look like

 **pip:** hello

 **firebug:** when the fuck did you get here

 **pip:** don't question 

**pip:** (ive been stalking u)

 **pip:** okay, so as shocking as this might seem the dress would definitely be white 

**waterbitch:** or red?

 **pip:** also would be puffy

 **firebug:** the fuck

 **smart™:** it would also be a corset top!!

 **pip:** oh and it's sleeveless

 **waterbitch:** holy shit if it's sleeveless then frank might actually.. ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **firebug:** ohmygod STFUSTFUSTUFUUSUD D O N T

 **smart™:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **waterbitch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **pip:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **lightningbitch:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **pansexual:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **ares:** ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡° )

 **smart™:** can you gods please stop butting in our conversations

 **ares:** idk?? can we??

 **waterbitch:** you very well can

 **waterbitch:** _b e t c h_

 **hermes:** holy shit

 **ares:** ( ͡° ʖ̯ ͡° )

 **hermes:** oh that's the almighty look of disapproval

 **the sun:** can you two shut the fuck up

 **hermes:** sorry

 **ares:** why should we

 **hermes:** dude shut up

 **hermes:** you don't want to come face to face with an angry apollo

 **hermes:**..

 **ares:** fine

 **pip:** back to princess leo

 **firebug:** why

 **pip:** so puffy white/red sleeveless corset

 **smart™:** vv puffy skirt but not too puffy

 **waterbitch:** vv elegant shoes

 **pansexual:** e y e l i n e r

 **pip:** oh yes definitely eyeliner

 **lightningbitch:** diamond tiara + bronzer

 **lightningbitch:** actually we don't need the bronzer bc his face is already vv tan so it would literally just make his face shiny

 **pansexual:** tbh why are we discussing the topic of princess leo if it ain't happening

 **smart™** : we have fucking dreams grover

 **lightningbitch:** leave us alone to fangirl

 **pansexual:** excuse u i'm a fanboye

 **lightningbitch:** o rite sorry

 **emo:** i've been watching over this conversation the whole time and no one's noticed

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> emo is nico btw.  
> he a creep boye


	3. chapter #3

_what hits home bitches_

_smart™_ removed _firebug_ from _what hits home bitches_

**smart™:** who remembers the time nico had a crush on leo

 **emo:** I DID NOT

 **waterbitch:** sure the fact that u were staring at him wistfully from across the mess hall doesn't prove anything

 **waterbitch:** nico still has a crush on leo

 **golddigger:** _w h a t_

 **frank:** uwu 'scuse me xd

 **smart™:** was hoping these two specific people wouldn't be online

 **smart™:** change the subject or else hazel's gonna murder her own half brother

 **golddigger:** hey I wouldn't do that

 **frank:** I would

 **waterbitch:** woah

 **smart™:** woah

 **disgrace:** woah

 **waterbitch:** wait when did jason get here

 **Hermes:** woah

 **ares:** woah

 **the sun:** woah

 **water:** woah

 **Zeus:** Wow.

 **Kronos:** woah ****

 **waterbitch:** wait what the fuck??

 **Gaea:** woah

 **waterbitch:** w HAT T HE FUCK////????????//

 **emo:** don't worry about it its just thalia on her spare accounts

 **lightningbitch:** now why you gotta do me like that nico

 **waterbitch:** why are your spare accounts named kronos and gaea

 **waterbitch:** how the fuck did they even get in this chat i dont remember inviting them

 **lightningbitch:** h m m

 **waterbitch:**... ok I don't wanna know

 **waterbitch:** tho more important topic

 **waterbitch:** why isn't grover active? like he rarely comes online 

**waterbitch:** _@pansexual_ come online bb

 **pansexual:** i have a list of more important things to do, percy

 **waterbitch:** am I on that list ; )

 **pansexual:** no

 **smart™:** rejected

 **waterbitch:** :(((

 **pansexual:** i'm asexual.

 **lightningbitch:** yeaaaaaaaah

 **pansexual:** what

 **lightningbitch:** nothing

 **frank:** so did everyone forget my existence or

 **emo:** nah

**emo:**

**emo:** ok yeah kinda

 **disgrace:** Ok would someone kill me if I said I had a crush on Leo too

 **disgrace:** I still kinda do?

 **golddigger:** i'd kill you

 **frank:** why does everyone have a crush on _my_ boyfriend

 **waterbitch:** not me

 **waterbitch:** i love my current boyfriend very much and i would never trade him, thank you

 **pansexual:** aw ily too

 **l o v e:** yes

 **l o v e:** by the way about frank's boyfriend you still haven't added him back to the chat

 **smart™:** oh whoops

 **golddigger:** excuse you he's also my boyfriend

 **disgrace:** Wait do a memespam before you add him back I don't want him to see my confession

 **water:** i got you don't worry dude


	4. chapter #4

_what hits home bitches_

**waterbitch:** guys help i'm scared grover loves 60's music more than me

 **golddigger:** understandable

 **pip:** he doesn't don't worry

 **golddigger:** tbh i'm more scared about the fact that everyone wants _my_ boyfriend 

**pip:** who can blame them ur boyfriend's pretty hot

 **pip:** no pun intended

 **waterbitch:** pun _definitely_ intended

 **golddigger:** hiss

 **waterbitch:** man i wonder when exactly did frank realize he wouldn't mind fucking leo

 **pip:** as a child of aphrodite i desperately need to know the answer 

**waterbitch:** as a child of poseidon i see you don't seem to be getting wet around anyone

 **pip:** shit u rite

 **golddigger:** keep it appropriate please, leo and grover are asexual 

**pip:** leo and grover aren't online 

_pip >> waterbitch_

**pip:** annabeth's eyes look nice and i would like to hold her hand but please don't tell her

 **waterbitch:** i gotchu girl don't sweat it

_what hits home bitches_

**golddigger:** i am asexual

 **waterbitch:** we're all asexual hazel

 **golddigger:** Σ(゜ロ゜;)

 **pip:** wha

 **pip:** did you just use a fucking kaomoji

 **golddigger:** yes

 **waterbitch:** i don't know whether to be angry or proud

 **golddigger:** i'm having this conversation while also listening to old country music in the background 

**pip:** living the life eh

 **pip:** being able to get away with using kaomojis and listening to country music

 **waterbitch:** grover loves classical music with all his heart

 **pip:** oh honestly grover can get away with anything

 **waterbitch:** true

 **pip:** have u seen grover shirtless

 **waterbitch:** dude _abs_

 **waterbitch:** never thought a shirtless half goat would make me get a nosebleed

 **pip:** grover is precious handsome amazing boye

 **golddigger:** scary but still precious boye

 **waterbitch:** have you guys ever wondered why we change topics so quickly??

 **waterbitch:** like a few minutes ago we were talking about frank fucking leo and now we're talking about the fact that grover's practically an angel sent from the heavens

 **pip:** it's because the author has no fucking idea what she's doing 

**pip:** tho yeah grover's best boye

 **pip:** we love and respect grover underwood in this household

 **waterbitch:** indeed

 **golddigger:** you haven't lived if you haven't played old classical music remixed into dubstep while reading fanfiction/tumblr/instagram

 **waterbitch:** hazel has tumblr and reads fanfiction??

 **pip:** mY PRECIOUS GIRL WHAT HAPPENED TO YOU

 **golddigger:** don't worry i'm not reading smut mom

 **waterbitch:** good

 **waterbitch:** wait

**waterbitch:** _mom??_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is just a short conversation with just hazel, piper, and percy


	5. chapter #5

_what hits home bitches_

**pip:** wussup my good homies

 **smart™:** never say that again 

**pip:** :(

 **smart™:** anyways good morning everyone

 **disgrace:** morning!

 **pansexual:** good morning.

 **the sun:** please don't tell me you all woke up just now

 **pansexual:** just because you wake up at 5 am everyday doesn't mean everybody else does

 **the sun:** well y'all should wake up earlier, it's not healthy to stay up so late

 **pip:** fuck you

 **disgrace:** “y'all”

 **firebug:** wait it's morning??

 **the sun:**...

_pip_ has sent an attachment.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i apologize for the very short chapter!!


	6. chapter #6

_what hits home bitches_

**pip:** Good morning mothers and fuckers

 **l o v e:** piper dear it's 2am

 **pip:** why u awake tho huh 

**pip:** answer me bitch

 **golddigger:** wha??

 **l o v e:** language, young lady

 **pip:** fuck u dumb bitch 

**l o v e:** piper you have no right to talk to me that way

 **l o v e:** i am your fucking mother 

**l o v e:** i fucked a man for you to be born

 **l o v e:** i'm the reason you have a life sweetheart 

**pip:** whatever shut the fuck up mom u don't know me

 **goldigger:** piper no.

 **golddigger:** i'm very sorry my lady

 **golddigger:** piper's on her period 

**l o v e:** ah

 **l o v e:** i'll make an exception then

 **l o v e:** piper dear this woman is the reason you weren't turned into a fucking peony 10 seconds ago

 **l o v e:** even the chillest gods have a limit to being disrespected by you demigods 

**pip:** ugh fine 

**golddigger:** piper, apologize

 **pip:** sorry mom

 **l o v e:** that's better. your friend is a good influence, listen to her.

 **pip:** and am i supposed to believe that you're a good influence too

 **pip:** you literally have sex about 5 times a week

 **pip:** talk about slutty

 **golddigger:** pIPeR NO

 **golddigger:** DO YOU WANT TO DIE 

**golddigger:** MY LADY SHE DOESN'T MEAN THAT SHE'S JUST ANGRY BECAUSE OF HER PERIOD

 **golddigger:** PLEASE DON'T KILL HER 

**pip:** fuck yeah i mean it

 **golddigger:** OH MY GODS

* * *

A few seconds after Hazel quickly sent a message apologizing for Piper's behavior, she charged her fist at Piper's face.

"Hey!" Piper screeched. "What the fuck was that for!?"

"For being an _idiot!_ Do you _want_ to spend the rest of your life as a flower?" Hazel shouted back.

Piper was about to give a nasty retort when, suddenly, they both heard a buzz. A notification. Hazel feared for Piper's life.

* * *

**l o v e:** hazel, sweetheart, i'd appreciate it if you make piper sleep. i don't want to hear any more, it's already hard enough with the rest of my children hating me. thank you, dear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i am so very sorry for the late updates!! it's just that i have lots of trouble with writing, and i usually do this on a tablet, but currently i've lost that tablet so im forced to write this on a phone. again, i'm really sorry!!


	7. chapter #7

_what hits home bitches_

**disgrace** **:** beep beep bloop boop

 **disgrace:** is anyone on

 **smart™:** lord annabeth has arrived

 **disgrace:** isnt it supposed to be queen annabeth

 **smart™:** no fuck u i choose my own position

 **disgrace:** wow ok

 **disgrace:** but hi

 **smart™:** hi

 **smart™:** nico is here

 **emo:** hello there

 **pansexual:** i'm here. i'll tell percy to come online

 **pansexual:** also nico you don't need to act nice

 **emo:** ok jason you're a cheap ass bitch

 **disgrace:** but

 **disgrace:** wh??

 **disgrace:** what did i do??

 **smart™:** nico out here saying real shit

 **pansexual:** lmao

 **disgrace:** whAT DID I DO

 **disgrace:** BY SAYING "YOU DON'T NEED TO BE NICE" I DON'T THINK GROVER MEANT YOU NEED TO BRING EVERYONE ELSE TO INSULT ME

 **pansexual:** actually i did

 **disgrace:**??????wHY

 **emo:** the reason why?

 **emo:** you're a goody two shoes

 **emo:** goody two shoes aren't allowed

 **emo:** only baddy three heels

 **disgrace:** that makes no sense

 **smart™:** it does

 **smart™:** you're a rule follower

 **smart™:** your posture is always... straight

 **pansexual:** no he ain't he gay as fuck what part of him looks like he would like women romantically 

**smart™:** quiet, grover

 **smart™:** your voice is always filled with energy..

 **disgrace:** im a child of zeus??

 **smart** **™:** you're always so confident..

 **disgrace:** i think you're just complimenting me

 **smart™:** sHUT UP

 **smart™:** you fucking wear glasses for fucks sake

 **smart™:** you're hideous

 **disgrace:** w

 **disgrace:** but

 **smart™:** i used to be one of you disgusting goody two shoes

 **emo:** wait you wore glasses?? 

**smart™:** no i meant like the other things

 **emo:** ohk

 **smart™:** what i was saying

 **smart™:** i used to be one of you disgusting goody two shoes

 **smart™:** but soon

 **smart™:** i realized my mistake

 **smart™:** i learned the ways of the baddy three heels

 **smart™:** courtesy of percy by the way

 **smart™:** blame him for what i've become

 **disgrace:** fucking percy

 **emo:** that's grover's job

 **pansexual:** i

 **disgrace:** speaking of percy

 **disgrace:** where is he

 **disgrace:** grover didn't you say you would tell him to get online 

**pansexual:** he said he can't 

**smart** **™:** and why not

 **pansexual:** he says his phone has no charge 

**pansexual:** like 0 charge

 **disgrace** : and how is he telling you this

 **pansexual:** he's texting me

 **pansexual:** wait

 **pansexual:** fuck

 **disgrace:** haha

 **emo:** thee are stupid as fuck

 **pansexual:** shut the fuck up

 **waterbitch:** i am crumchy

 **waterbitch:** god of the crumch

 **disgrace:**???

 **smart** **™:** the fuck

 **Zeus:** As the king of Olympus, I can confirm that "crumch" is not a domain, and will never be a domain. Ever.

 **disgrace:** aw

 **pansexual:** omf just let my boyfriend have his crumch

 **smart** **™:** don't

 **smart** **™:** i don't know what "crumch" is but i feel like percy should have no access to it whatsoever

 **waterbitch:** _give me my crumch_

 **emo:** no 

**emo:** stay in ur oyster shell u fucking glomg

 **waterbitch:** excuse me

 **smart** **™:** what in literal _fuck_ is a glomg

 **emo:** u will never know

 **smart** **™:** im the daughter of the goddess of wisdom i need to know 

**emo:** _u will hee_

 **smart** **™** **:**???

 **emo:** om

 **emo:** i made a typo 

**pansexual:** u will hee

 **disgrace:** im will hee???? wowg! i dont even know who that is but i feel honored to be them

 **emo:** om shut up

 **waterbitch:** are we gonna ignore the fact that nico insulted me 

**emo:** yeah i did

 **emo:** what you gonna do about it

 **emo:** mustybitch

 **waterbitch:** fuck off nico

 **waterbitch:** you're just jealous that i'm more close to leo than you are

 **emo:** what does leo have to do with this

 **waterbitch:** _Oh You Know_

 **pansexual:** okayyyy that's enough percy

 **disgrace:** yeahh buddy don't go in that direction

 **waterbitch:** sigh

 **smart** **™:** WHAT IS A GLOMG

 **emo:** NO

 **smart** **™:** TELL ME

 **emo:** _OGRE_

 **smart** **™:** WHAT

 **waterbitch:** this conversation makes no sense so far

 **disgrace:** i agree

 **disgrace:** let's start a new conversation!

 **emo:** WAIT

 **emo:** before we do

 **emo:** we must add Her

 **smart** **™:** who

 **emo:** H e r

 **smart** **™:** _oh_

 **smart** **™:** _the Queen_

 **waterbitch:**????whomst

 **pansexual:** he's adding reyna

 **waterbitch:** ah queen

 **disgrace:** wWAGHT 

**disgrace:** nONONONONO 

**disgrace:** STOP I CAN'T FACE HER

 **emo:** _Fak You_

_emo_ added _avilarellano_ to _what hits home bitches_

**emo:** ok there

 **emo:** Hello Everyone

 **pansexual:** hoio my boio

 **avilarellano:** What the fuck

 **waterbitch:** _hoio my boio_

 **smart™:** hi reyna!

 **avilarellano:** What the fuck is this 

**pansexual:** some weird ass chat percy made a few days ago

 **pansexual:** getting on this chat and talking to the people here will surely lower your IQ 

**avilarellano:** Why the fuck was I invited

 **emo:** bc i love you 

**emo:** (because if i have to suffer then so do you)

 **avilarellano:** Mkay then

 **avilarellano:** (Little bitch)

 **emo:** uwu

 **smart™:** s-so, reyna~chan...

 **pansexual:** you better shut the fuck up before i fucking break your back

 **smart™:** ok fine jesus

 **waterbitch:** your name does not match your personality 

**smart™:** it's your fault i'm like this fuckface

 **waterbitch:** _Lip Smack_

 **avilarellano:** Boy oh boy

**waterbitch: Listen up bitch**

**pansexual:** percy no

 **pansexual:** stop or i add _Calypso_

 **waterbitch:** NO

 **waterbitch:** DONT

 **emo:**??? what's wrong with adding calypso

 **smart™:** percy's emotionally and physically scared to talk to her

 **smart™:** y'know after what he did to her

 **emo:** ohhhhh

 **emo:** like jason is to reyna

 **avilarellano:** Yeah 

**avilarellano:** Just checked

 **avilarellano:** The bitch logged off out of fear

 **waterbitch:** please don't add calypso 

**pansexual:** honestlyi understand why he's scared

 **pansexual:** he made a dick move 

**pansexual:** after the whole mixup he didn't even apologize to reyna

 **pansexual:** dw percy i won't

 **emo:** i'm sorry you had to go through that _@avilarellano_

 **avilarellano:** It's fine

 **avilarellano:** I've gotten over it

 **avilarellano:** Love is overrated 

**smart™:** thalia would be proud of you :)

 **avilarellano:** She better be that was pretty damn poetic

 **waterbitch:** it wasn't poetic

 **waterbitch:** but thalia would still be proud

 **emo:** she 🅱️etter 🅱️e ⭕️w⭕️ 

**smart™:** _@emo_ due to personal reasons you need to die

 **smart **™:**** sorry i don't make the rules

 **emo:** shit 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i think this is the longest chapter i wrote holy shit


	8. chapter #8

_what hits home bitches_

**firebug:** good evening!

 **lightningbitch:** gd evenin

 **lightningbitch:** when the fuck did u start radiating genuine nice energy

 **emo:** HLEP

 **emo:** I JST CAUGHT CHRIS FORNITE DANCINJHFJ SFSHBFSy 🌍uhundSHDBVHFHV

 **firebug:** what the Fuck

 **lightningbitch:** are u okay

 **avilarellano:** Good evening, Leo

 **lightningbitch:** well isn't this a nice start to a conversation

 **emo: 🔘______.** _16.00s_

 **avilarellano:** That's a wonderful recording

 **lightningbitch:** i didn't need to hear 16 seconds of you screaming along with some other guy 

**emo:** axgxg Ghbxghxsagvsgyvsz ugshgcfHGXSHGHSX ygcvyebcycggys

 **avilarellano:** Wow

 **firebug:** i'm very worried

 **avilarellano:** By the way, who's Chris?

 **firebug:** don't exactly know. the only thing i know about him is that he's a hermes kid and he's clarisse's best friend

 **lightningbitch:** clarisse let someone be her friend??

 **avilarellano:** Clarisse

 **avilarellano:** The ripped Ares girl?

 **firebug:** yeah

 **firebug:** i think percy knows chris

 **firebug:** _@waterbitch_

 **firebug:** nvm he's offline

 **firebug:** we'll just wait for him to answer when he gets back

 **lightningbitch:** hm

 **avilarellano:** Anyways, is Nico going to be okay?

 **firebug:** probably not

 **firebug:** this guy is clarisse's best friend so he must be mega tough

**lightningbitch:**

**lightningbitch:** I don't think that's right, Leo.

 **firebug:** woah thals is doing a grammar?? what did i do???

 **lightningbitch:** Don't call me Thals

 **firebug:** oh uh k

 **avilarellano:** Getting awkward. Change the subject

 **firebug:** um yeah i'll bring pipes

 **avilarellano:** You didn't think of doing that when you started the conversation?

 **firebug:** nehoy hoy menoy hoy

 **avilarellano:** What

 **firebug:** piper has arrived

 **pip:** hello friends!

**firebug:**

**firebug:** hi 

**lightningbitch:** hey?

 **pip:** how are you all doing today?

 **avilarellano:** I'm scared

 **firebug:** me too

 **pip:** oh, what's wrong?

 **firebug:**??????

_firebug >> avilarellano_

**firebug:** why is piper being so nice 

**firebug:** usually she would say something like 'yo bitches wheres my fuckin m oney' or whatever

 **avilarellano:** Uh, no. That doesn't sound like her at all

 **avilarellano:** But yeah, i'm concerned

 **firebug:** of course you are ;))))

 **avilarellano:** Leo

 **firebug:** okay okay

 **firebug:** anyways wts going on w/ her

 **avilarellano:** Don't know

_what hits home bitches_

**lightningbitch:** nothing's wrong, piper

 **pip:** are you sure?

 **lightningbitch:** yeah

_lightningbitch >> firebug_

**lightningbitch:** don't be rude

 **firebug:** yeahhhhhh but piper's acting lowkey fishy

 **lightningbitch:** she's being nice enjoy it while you can

 **firebug:** you don't understand thalia you don't know piper and what she is capable of

 **firebug:** also you think something's up when percy acts nice so shut the fuck up

 **lightningbitch:** ArE yOu HiTtInG mE?!?!??

 **firebug:** don't be fucking _RUDE_

 **lightningbitch:** sTaWhP

 **firebug:** wait shouldn't our roles be reversed

 **lightningbitch:** huh true 

_what hits home bitches_

**pip:** okay! well, what do we do? 

**avilarellano:** Uhm

 **pip:** hey, let's talk about frank!

 **lightningbitch:**?????????

 **pip:** wow, i love franks hair! and he's so talented and skilled!

 **lightningbitch:** i change my mind

 **lightningbitch:** what the fuck is going on with piper

 **firebug:** yeah what the fuck 

**firebug:** why are you specifically complimenting his hair

 **firebug:** you think frank's hair is weird. you told me

 **pip:** wait i did?

 **pip:** oh..

 **avilarellano:**...

 **firebug:** this can only mean three things 

**firebug:** one, piper was cursed to only speak of weird things

 **firebug:** two, frank is on piper's account

 **firebug:** three, i didn't think this through so there's no third thing

 **firebug:** also frank's hair isn't that bad

 **pip:** aw thanks leo!!

 **pip:** wait

 **pip:** oops

 **avilarellano:** Busted

 **lightningbitch:** you fucked it up, you messed it up

 **firebug:** what??

 **avilarellano:** Turns out you were right

 **avilarellano:** It's Frank on Piper's account

 **firebug:** oh wow 

**firebug:** i knew it

 **firebug:** i just had a feeling

 **pip:** :(

 **lightningbitch:** hey wait

 **lightningbitch:** what ever happened to nico

 **lightningbitch:** like is he okay or

 **avilarellano:** Probably not

 **avilarellano:** Sure Nico's powerful and all but not in brute strength

 **avilarellano:** In that case he's pretty weak

 **firebug:** yeah but isn't that bad

 **avilarellano:** He's been training with me

 **avilarellano:** He can now win an arm wrestle with Dakota

 **pip:** dakota is weak af

 **avilarellano:** Shhhh don't lower his self esteem even more

 **avilarellano:** But Nico is half okay, I guess

 **firebug:** when will my baby get his abs

 **lightningbitch:** you don't need abs to be strong

 **firebug:** says the _girl_ who has a six pack

 **lightningbitch:** shut up

 **lightningbitch:** but reyna do you know

 **avilarellano:** Why would I look at his stomach

 **firebug:** doesnt he take off his shirt during his sword training stuff

 **lightningbitch:** yes nico works very hard every day to become a sword

 **lightningbitch:** nah he doesn't take his shirt off

 **lightningbitch:** and i'm happy for that

 **lightningbitch:** i don't wanna see any nico tiddies

**avilarellano:**

_avilarellano_ removed _lightningbitch_ from the chatroom

**firebug:** rightfully deserved

 **avilarellano:** I have had enough

 **emo:** but what's wrong with my tiddies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i have like no motivation or inspiration or writing skills (especially the writing skills i have 0 idea how to grammar) so that's why this updates so slowly 🤪😭


	9. chapter #9

_what hits home bitches_

**emo:** ATTENTION ALL SHITHEADS

 **emo:** ATTENTION ALL SHITHEADS

 **emo:** WILL SOLACE IS A **FUCKING WHORE**

 **disgrace:**?????

 **emo:** HE IS A **SCUMBAG**

**emo: AND DOES NOT DESERVE TO LIVE**

**disgrace:** What?????

**emo: HE'S A USELESS LITTLE BITCH**

**disgrace:** Nico are you okay?? And what the fuck did Will do??

_firebug_ added _Chaotic Bisexual_ to _what hits home bitches_

**firebug:** Nico bought some snacks from the camp store

 **firebug:** Will was fucking around with matches

 **firebug:** Match touch snack

 **firebug:** Fire

 **firebug:** Angry gremlin

**firebug: Murder**

**disgrace:** You all have infected me how in actual hell did I actually understand that

 **emo:** HE DID IT ON PURPOSE 

**emo:** HE'S A BITCHY SLUT

 **emo:** MY PRINGLES DIDN'T DESERVE THIS

 **firebug:** mmmm whatcha sayyy

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Damn

 **pip:** umm???

 **emo:** I'M GONNA BURN DOWN HIS CABIN

 **emo:** WHO'S JOINING ME

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Please do I want to fucking die

 **emo:** WAit what

 **disgrace:** Scroll up, Nico

 **emo:** OH SO THE FUCKTARD HIMSELF ARRIVES

 **firebug:** no credit? okay, rude

 **emo:** I'M GOnNA CUT YoUR DICK WILL

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** That's nice, hon

 **disgrace:** So uh

 **disgrace:** how was your day, Leo?

 **emo:** YOU LITTLE SHIT DON'T TALK TO ME LIKE THAT

 **firebug:** pretty fucky

 **firebug:** HAZEL'S ON

 **golddigger:** hi!!!!!!

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** UwU

 **pip:** ohhhh he's breaking out the uwu's!!!!!!!!!

 **disgrace:** Hazel!!!

 **firebug:** MY BEAUTIFUL GIRLFRIEND

**emo: I'M GONNA BEAT YOUR ASS SO HARD YOU WON'T BE ABLE TO WALK**

**Chaotic Bisexual:** Kinky, but I like someone else

**golddigger: i murdered a frog**

**firebug:** What the fuck

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Also where'd you get that insult from??? The Dollar Store???

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** That shit's cheap my man, real cheap

 **golddigger:** how's camp?

 **disgrace:** good!! Leo got punched yesterday

 **golddigger:** that's great!

 **golddigger:** Wait no that's not great

 **firebug:** Okay fuck u too hazel

_knowledgeispower >> Chaotic Bisexual_

**knowledgeispower:** Will help

 **knowledgeispower:** Will someone's banging on the door of the cabin

 **knowledgeispower:** He's screaming your name

 **knowledgeispower:** Bitch help

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** What the fuck

_what hits home bitches_

**emo:** OPEN UP YOU PIECE OF SHIT

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Nico I'm not even in the cabin

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Bruh stop kayla's gonna shit herself

 **golddigger:** i'msorryididntmeanit

 **emo:** WHERE ARE YOU

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** I'm near the stables

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Come at me bitch

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Connor's with me

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** My sweet baby boy will protect me and kick your ass

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Okay update Connor saw the texts and now "my sweet baby boy" is leaving me to fend for myself

 **Chaotic Bisexual:** Wow I feel so loved

 **firebug:** hmph. I'm betrayed _and_ brotrayed

 **disgrace:** brotrayed

 **disgrace:** _brotrayed_

 **firebug:** Yes Jason, brotrayed

 **firebug:** B (bee)

 **firebug:** R (arr)

 **emo:** HEY WILL

**emo: _TIME TO PAIN_**

**firebug:** O (oh)

 **firebug:** T (tee)

 **disgrace:** Okay okay i get it

 **firebug:** R (arr)

 **firebug:** A (aye)

 **firebug:** Y (wai)

 **firebug:** E (eee)

 **firebug:** D (dee)

 **firebug:** Can you say that, Jason?

 **firebug:** I'll give u _the froggy_ if you say it!!!!

 **disgrace:** wtf

 **disgrace:** what the fu k is the froggy

 **disgrace:** Why do i think "froggy" is some kind of slang for blowjob

**firebug:**

**firebug:** i mean

 **firebug:** Do you want a blowjob

**disgrace:**

**disgrace:** Yes

**firebug:**

**golddigger:** What

 **golddigger:** Is this supposed to be a bro thing or

**golddigger: _jason what the fuck_**

**golddigger: _JASON_**

**pip:** Bruh will's fuckin dead and y'all are having a tea party over here

 **pip:** Jason and Leo are having some _filthy_ under the table sex

 **pip:** Wow I can smell Will's rotting corpse from over here

 **waterbitch:** i'm online!!!!

 **pip:** ew get out

 **waterbitch:**.....i'm not online :(((

 **golddigger:** And i oop-

**pip: 👁👄👁**

**pip: 🌑👄🌑**

**avilarellano:**

Ő̷̶̗͉̼̩̳̗̐ͦͧͤ͗̀̉̾ͩ͌̓̀͘w̵̧͎͓͉̞̩̪̘͇̰͕͒̃͑̒͋̇̽̾͋̾̔͘O̒̽̉ͣ̓ͭ̄͌҉̢͘͏̭̜͓̙̭͚͉̭̹̩̘͍͇ ͨͫ̾͑̇̀ͯͬ͗ͭͦ̑̕͏͈̞̣͍̯wͯͦͬͮͥ͂̿̉͌͗ͤ͑҉̸̢͔͈̝̬̫̗̺͙̖̳̩̫̟̱́͡ḥ̢͉̙̟̙̥͉͉͎͖͚̺͓̦̼͌ͤ̉̏ͣ͆ͮ̄́̐͌ͫ̔̒͆̉̋͘͟͝ǎ̢͐̊̽̇ͮͫ̈̏͌͌͒̔̕͏̧͔̳͚͕̘̘t̵̛̤̹̯̹̞͖͎ͬͯ͂̇ͦ̽́͡͠'̗̳͔͉͉̖͎͎̱̪̞̦̝͓͉̻̉́͗͠͞͠s͈͉̝͍̲̳̫̳͙͎͎̣̥̘͗̉̒ͪ̔́̕ͅͅ ̡̢̲̰̠̭̠͙̤̟̠̲̗̫̘̪̙̣͚͛̈́̓ͭ͘ͅt̓̓̍̄̃ͩ̽͋̉̓̅ͬ͏͚̬̪̻͎̖̣͉̲̰̼̗̼̭̳͚́ͅͅh̷͈̺̻̤̳͉̦̞͎͖̪ͯ̈́͂͒̀̀̕͘͝ͅi̶̹͖͓̘̜̗̭̹̻̼̯̠̪̻͆ͭ̽̓̈̒ͮ̍̋̇͆̃̃̄̀s̸̡̢͉͎͕̭̊̌͌͑ͣͮ̀͒͛̈̚ͅ  
̻̩̦̤̞͙̲͊ͯ̏̌̑̔̂̒̓ͨͯ̽̓͌́͢͢͞Ã̸̛̲̟͓̲̩̖͉̘̙̣͇̭̍͊̉̌͂̏ͩ̃͞l̸̵̵̟̩̲͇͇͙̰̬͙̏͆ͭ̓ͮ͟͠s̸̷͍̺̣͍̗̜͑ͤ͑͐ͨ̄͡͞ô̵̢̝͕̰̫͓̝̳̩̤̮̮̗̳̫̘ͭ͂͋ͤͣ̓ ̸ͨ̉ͯͧ̿́̄̉ͭ͌̚͏̛̟̼͈̭̞͎̖͙̻̝̭̤̘͉͚̥͍͡ͅg̓͊͛̒̅͒͠҉̘̺͔͓̥̘͚̗̦̬̻͎̙̤̗͔̫̞o͒̃ͥ̒̃́̈̂̈̄͏̸̶̢̩̬̼͕oͧͫ̿̉̓͗͑̔͏̸̢̘̹͕͕̠̮̗̗͙̙͉̝̟́͝d̸̢͖̗̝̱̹̱͖̭̟̏̾̊̈́ͧ̊̾̽̓ͨͯ̌͊͋̀̚͢ ̶̳̤̤̩͓̙̜̐͋̐̐̌̒ͬ̀ţ͈̙̘̳̪͉̦̰̳̗̖̞̩̯̖͇̩̗ͤ̂̌́ͧ̀ͦo̷̧̬̦͓͇̯̫̮͍͉̦͙̜̤̖̟͕ͧ͂ͩ͊̓ͣ̈́̊̉͜ ̷̗̱̳̞͍̎̒̈̀̎̌̀ͬ͐ͮͦ̈̏̐͂ͨ̊̀k̇ͪ̌ͬͧ̓ͣ̒̑̔̌ͨ̏̈́̄̇ͮͬ̓̀͠҉̸͓̝͙̹̜̮͔̼̤̟͔̫̭̬̗͍̻͙ͅň̴̷̨̢̼̲̩̩͓͕̪̤̮͍̻̝̼̣̌̔̃̓̋ͮ͛̒͆ͬ̚ͅȏ͖̫̹̼͚̪̘̖̲̣͎̞̀ͮͯ̾̂̑̔͗̔͗ͭ̃ͬ̾͘w̵͑̀̿̋̾̊̏̊̓͛̑̓̑̽ͯ̽͟͞҉͙͓̼͕̭ ̴̵̱͍͔̤̦̻̞̩͚͓̲̤̼̻̼̣̭̦̪̉ͯͮ̓̅̇̏͂̇̓̆͟͝t̶̷͙̰͖̳̺͈͉͓̺̖̄̆ͪ̽̓̇͗h̬͎̠̖̖͍͔̞̪̼͓̦̬͚̭͕ͩ̉̈́ͯͦ͒̅ͮ͒̀̏ͯ̆ͬͯ̀̀̚a̸̴̶̧̜̟̱̤͉̹̠̬̓͂͑ͯͩ̍ͨ̏t̡̢͇̖̞͚̳̳͉̘͚̩̹͔̣̪̺̋͆̾̈͊ͣ̍̿̒̅͑͋ͬ̊̾̿̒ ̷̨͙̳̭̟̻̼͙̞̹̲̼̋ͪ̆̊͟͞W̨̘͖̤̮̓ͫ̏̂̑̒̏ͪ̓ỉ̷̞̹̣̠͖̖͔͍̭̻̖̪͑̊̐̓͟͡l̷̨̡͈̻̫̘̥̳̞̑͒ͩͩͪͪ͌ͪ͐ͧ̆̋̈́ͪ̃l̶͈̻̭͚͚̖̤̩͖ͬ̎̓̑̈̿̾͗͋͘ ̸̶̸̙̱̖̼̹̝͑̃̿̍̄̂̑͛ͧ̋̃̂̚͘͝d̡̛͈̭̠͎̙̀ͤ̔̿́̔̀ͮ̓ͪ͘͠͝i̷̛͉̭͎̺̹̘͎͚̲͉̭͖̍̓͗ͯ͒ͫ͑̍̐ͫͮ̀̚ͅͅe̴͗̿̔ͩͯ̈́́̆ͨ͛̒ͮ̔̈ͬͫ̚͏̖̮̯̘̝̳d̸̶͉͕̗̹̙̖̼̟̞̜̙̮̥̣͎̱̯̋̓̆ͯ̈́̽̓̚͠.̸̴̣͖͕̦̻̗͔̫̺͛̿͐͛͑́̔̏̈̋ͦ͒ͭͬ̓͠ ̶̫̘̪̩̘͍̼́ͮ͑ͥ͒̉̿̈́̏͘͡Ḫ̴̡̗̪̙̬̞̯͊̈́͗̔̀ͮ̏̄̓ͥ͛͌ͧͯͪ̚̚ȩ̴̘͔̠͉̣̙͔̰̹̖͎͔̲̺̻͖̫̱̗ͨ̌̓ͩ͐̐̀͊͐ͣ̓́ ̧̡̳̰̰̹͔̼̥͍̺̤̘̺͕͓̮̱̤̪̘̅ͬ̌͂͗̆́ͥ͝w͂̑ͫ̓͢͏͕̩͎̻̼̲̳̠̜͜͡a̴̵̢̺̟͖̥̙̗̹͍̳̣̰̼̹͚͕̓ͫ͌̑̉͐ͨ̆͘͟ͅs͒̏̏͐ͦ̅̋ͦͮͧ҉̵̠̦͍̝̠͓̥͈̻̲̞̪̠̯͙̫̜͔͘͞ ̨͈̺̭̩̰̹̘͙̂̋̃̐͗ͥ͑ã̡̦͉͖͇̗̥̼͔͎ͤ̄̌̑̅̽ͪ͑̍̎ͦ́͡ ͓͈̝̒͋ͥ̉ͩͤ͑̚͘͝͝l̟̫̬̞̤̩̥̼̰̥͚͉͎̘̽͛̽̏́̋ͨ͋̅ͬ̾̿͋ͦ͞ȋ̇̍̏ͬ͊ͧ͛ͦ̅̚̚҉̷͓̗̝͚̪͍́͝t̸̡͍͍̻͔ͮ̂́͊͂̚̕̕t̨̋̃͆ͤ͛ͬ̂̐͑̽́͂ͩ͊͑͢͏͙͚͍͓̥̞͈̹̜l̤̳̹͎̥̩̹͉̣̹̘̗̹͕̬̫͈͋ͤ͋̔͆̾͛͡ẻ̡͖̼̹̯͉͖͉̾ͫͤ̇̓ͭͯͨ̒ͦ̅̃͗ͤ̕͢͟͠ ̑̌͗̃̏̾̾͏͜͡҉͇͓̘̖̟͍̪̜̺͎̗̩͉͈̹̩̪̝ͅb̢̨͉̝̬͎̳̥͓ͪ̐͒̃̚͢i̴̮͓̺̺̯̝͍̹͇ͣ̃̒͒̄̒̈ͧ̉̓̽͌̀ͫ̌ͮ̈͟͜ͅt̷̵̫̬̝͖͔̪̱̘̻̣̱̱̣̗͕̜̜͊̏ͮͫ̈̏̌͑͋̓͒̚cͯ̂̎͏̵̷͎̣͉̳̪̼̻̬̜̮͎̣̘̠͘͝h̨̡͊ͭ̃҉͈͙̣̰̹͕̥̹̙̼̞͔̳͍̙̬͖ͅ  
̷̶̴̡̪̝̼̘̯̣̒ͦ͌ͨͬ̒͋ͤ̅ͤ͐̈̃̂̓H̡̛̟̼͙̼̜͍̙̙̙̻̤̏ͩͧ͋̑͌ͮ̾͐̾̐̿̄͊̓̎͆̚ͅa͑͋̔ͣ̆̊̓̄̔̔̒́͛̆̓̌͜͟҉̙̟̳͚̠̻̱̞͈̱͕̫̙̣̤̜̯ͅl̶̡̧̹̳̲̘̞̩͇͎͓̙̙̱ͫ̈́̎ͭ̑̊́̚̕ͅf̢̢ͬ̊ͤ͘҉̺͈̝͕̥̙͜ ͔͙̰̻̼͕̈́ͤͮ̎͢͟͞o̶͕̜̹̻̠̞̻̭͙͓̍̾ͧ̊̉̈̏́̓̿̂ͫͣͩ̍͂̚̚̚͡kͪ̿̊̇͋̏͛̉̚͜҉̛̱̱̣̟̠͍͓̲͔̞̻̘̗͍̪͚̻a̡̛̰͙͉̼̳̠̝͇͖͉̲̹̦̯̱̤̖ͥͨ̏ͫ̒͂ͮ̔ͬ̈̄̓͋̾͗͘͜͞y̸̶̢̡̦̞͔͔̮̞̖͍͍̦̩͂̔͆̑ͪͫ̓͛̎ͨͮ̿̊ͨ͌̀̑͢ ̵̧̜͉͎̥̙̙̣̭͔̜ͩͩ͐ͫ̍ͦͧ̋ͧ͂̊͋͋̅͊͌̇̓̀͢͠ͅţ̵̵̪͍͇̺̖̝ͮ̊͒ͧ̆̕h̋̋ͨͭ̋ͫ̐҉҉̧̗̹̻̟̯̣̦͖̱̰͈͇̘͍͙̥o̶̠̻̱̩̝͑͌͌͊̋ͦ̆͆ͣͣ̾ͫ̍͗́́̀̚͡u̴̜̮̪̰ͦ̀͐̒ͣ̀̀͘͞ġ̸̨̜͍̦͎͎̥̭̳̮̪̝̫̳͓̃̋̿̈́̾͐̆͌͆͆͊ͧ̒͐ͦ̒ͮͬ̀ͅḩ̡̝̮͖͚̲͕̑̀͛̑ͥͬ̋̌ͯ͛ͦ͊͋̒̒̚͘͜ͅ  
̶̧̜̗̻̥͙͎͛̑ͦ̀̇͐ͅḨ̶̟̹͈̻̭̲ͪͣ̾̎ͦ̎̅̊́ͧͨ̉̍ͦ̕͠a̶̘̞̞͔̘̼͎̦̼͓̮̭͙̭̙͔̗ͩͪ̉̀͑ͩ̀͛ͯͪ̔̋ͯ́͡l̵̸̤͚͕̖͙̇̍́̍͋̉ͦ̏ͦͧͮ̊̂ͬ̄̈́͋̽͠͝f͗ͥͩ̉͌͑҉̴͏͎̣͉͙͖̗̲  
---  
  
**golddigger:** okay what THE ACTUAL FUCK????????

 **pip:** what do u mean by half okay

 **avilarellano:** It means he's okay but only half

 **avilarellano:** The other half is little bitch

 **pip:** understandable but at the same time, no not really

 **golddigger:** what did will do to deserve ur ire

 **avilarellano:** he upset my boy and that's unacceptable!!!

 **pip:** what did he do to be _half_ okay

 **avilarellano:** idk i've never actually talked to him before

 **avilarellano:** also "you anemic loser"

 **golddigger:** oh yeah, will comes up with some very flowery excuses

 **firebug:** i once heard him call someone a deformed useless wildebeest??which was honestly more on the very mild side

 **firebug:** also im back from doing,,,,, stuff

 **golddigger:** where's jason

 **firebug:** in the canoe lake

 **firebug:** don't go check on him

 **pip:** Leo what did you actually mean by "the froggy"

 **firebug:** I meant that frog Hazel murdered

 **firebug:** Actually, Hazel, wtf was with that

 **firebug:** What do you mean you murdered a frog

 **goldigger:** I'll tell you in private

 **firebug:** Mk

 **avilarellano:** Piper, can we hang out sometime?

 **pip:** do you actually want to hang out with me or is this a plan to steal my hot cheetos

 **avilarellano:** Yeah there's no point in hiding it I just want the cheetos

 **pip:** Hhhhhh

 **pip:** I wish I could find someone who loves me for me and not my cheetos 😭😭 ugly sobbing noises

 **smart™:** Blink blink??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> again, i am so sorry for the late updates!!!!! i love comments, they literally make me so happy and motivate me to keep on trying to write this fic, idc if it just says "nice! :)", you'll still make my day!!!!!! 
> 
> anyways say hi to The William :)


End file.
